A night on the town
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: What could happen when ObiWan Kenobi, the perfect padawan, sneeks out of the Jedi Temple? Anything! But he's not alone... Read and Review!
1. Escape!

_This story was written late last night, when I tend to write the best. Don't ask me why. Reviews are very much appreciated, they feed me and make me want to write more._

_More chapters to come if you review...be honest,I can take it. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in these stories that you recognize. Though I do take full credit for Azah Keel, she's mine:D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Escape!**

"You are stark raving mad! Do you know that?" Obi-Wan threw his arms out in front of him, spreading his fingers wide in emphasis.

"Shh...do you want to wake up the entire Temple?" Azah keel scolded in a whisper, placing her finger vertically over his lips.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this. No, I can't believe _you _talked me into doing this!"

"Obi-Wan! Quiet, or we won't even make it past the living quarters." Azah had yet to remove her finger from her partners lips and his tirade had been a bit muffled, but still louder than she cared to risk.

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. He gave up trying to argue. Twenty-three years of experience had taught him that he wouldn't win.

She smiled slightly in triumph as they made their way as quickly as possible through the Temple. Within a few minutes they had reached the front hall, expertly dodging the cameras. Azah broke into a sprint, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand in the process and dragging him out the entrance-way.

* * *

Once they were far enough away from the Temple Azah let go of Obi-Wan's hand. She moved out in front of him, throwing her arms out from her sides and began to spin in circles. Her head was thrown back as she gazed at the stars spinning above her.

"Isn't this wonderful?" She shouted, still spinning. "The world is our playground. We're free! Well, at least for a few hours." Azah then ceased her spinning. Her hands fell to her sides and she fixed her gaze on her companion.

Obi-Wan was speechless. He'd known Azah his entire life and had never realized just how beautiful she truly was. Her long, golden blonde hair and her sparkling gray-blue eyes. He quickly shook his head, hoping to rid himself of such treasonous thoughts, to no avail. Just his luck.

"Obi-Wan?" Azah asked, moving cloer to him, her face inches from his. "Come in Obi-Wan?"

Her words snapped Obi-Wan back to the present. He saw her face, so close to him. Her lips, inches from his. It was all he could do to keep from kissing her right then, just to see what it was like. However, she beat him to it.

Unfortunately, it was only a peck on the cheek, followed by a friendly punch to his arm.

"We're wasting precious time. Come on!" Azah's hand took Obi-Wan's and pulled him onward, deeper into the bowls of Coruscant.

'Tonight will definitely be an interesting night.' Obi-Wan thought as he ran over the steel and duracrete walkways with his best friend.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading, and let me say just once more. Please Review! More to come if you want, just say so._


	2. Last Chance for Ale

Chapter 2-Last Chance for Ale

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan muttered as he and Azah came to a halt in front of a dimly lit building.

It appeared to be some kind of cantina, and upon closer inspection Obi-Wan noticed that it was called the 'Last Chance' cantina.

"Appropriate." He whispered to himself, his thoughts wandering to what Qui-Gon would do to him when they returned. No, if they returned.

"Don't be such a worry-wort. We're here to have fun. No, lets have some fun!" Without giving him time to object, Azah pulled Obi-Wan into the cantina.

The atmosphere inside was oppressive. What light there was, showed the smoke still hanging in the air. Where exactly, and what exactly the smoke was Obi-Wan doubted he wanted to know. The bar was a circular construction in the center of the room, crowded by aliens and humans from all walks of life.

To Obi-Wan's surprise, Azah bypassed the bar and headed straight for a booth in the back corner. As they made their way through the crowd he heard whistles and comments directed toward Azah, or more accurately, her looks and her body. Obi-Wan moved closer to her, hoping to curb some of the thoughts the men had of getting anywhere with Azah tonight that seemed to be radiating all around them.

Azah motioned for Obi-Wan to sit, sliding into the booth after him. After a moment she turned her blue gaze to Obi-Wan, chuckling at the sight.

"You can't seriously tell me that you've never been to a cantina before Obi-Wan."

"I'm not too fond of alcohol, it has a strange effect on me."

"A strange effect?" She repeated, "Oh, this I have to see."

He laughed nervously, looking around the room.

"Besides, where is your sense of adventure? That is what tonight is all about, a taste of freedom, adventure, and whatever else we crave."

At that moment the server reached their table.

"What can I for you two?" She asked.

"Aldeeran wine for me, and..." Azah looked at Obi-Wan, who shrugged. "Corellian ale for my friend."

"Coming right up."

"Corellian ale?" Obi-Wan squeaked after the server was out of earshot. "Azah, I told you. I don't drink."

"Not even tonight?"

"No."

"Just once."

"No."

"Please?"

"Azah, no."

"For me?" She asked, pouting her lips and blinking sad, puppy-dog eyes.

He was melting, Obi-Wan could feel it. Why was it that she had this effect on him? What made it worse was that she knew she had that kind of effect on him.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine. But only tonight, for you."

Azah squealed in happiness, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't be sorry. I promise."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're wrong about that?"


	3. Giddy

_Thank you all for reviewing, keep them coming. I'm open to all ideas as to where you'd like this story to go. It helps me to not have to think so hard. Please continue to review, it feeds me and makes me want to write more._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-Giddy**

Two hours later...

Obi-Wan and Azah finished their drinks and made their way out of the cantina. As promised Obi-Wan finished one glass of ale and patiently waited until Azah had her fill. She managed to get another few drinks in him over time.

Neither were drunk only mildly intoxicated, and the alcohol had served to calm Obi-Wan. He was much more relaxed than before. If not a tad bit giddy . Azah was still as bubbly as ever and was once again leading the way through Coruscant.

* * *

"That ale was wonderful!" Obi-Wan exclaimed suddenly, coming to a stop on one of the duracrete walkways. 

"Didn't I tell you it would be fine? And you were so worried. You're such a stick-in-the-mud most of the time. I do not mean to offend you, but some of the other padawans are beginning to wonder if that stick is somewhere else now." Azah laughed slightly, her eyes glancing to the afore mentioned area.

Obi-Wan pulled his arms across his chest, hands hidden in his sleeves. His lips were pulled into a pout.

"Look at you. You'd think _I _put the stick there." She laughed.

They began to walk on, Obi-Wan in the lead this time. He still had his arms in front of him as he walked. Azah's smile faded a little as they walked.

Suddenly Obi-Wan stopped, turning to Azah.

"Do they really say that about me?" His blue eyes sparkled in intrigue.

Azah's smile returned. "Only a select few."

"I bet I can guess who..." Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Oh, come on Obi-Wan, if tonight is a success they'll be singing your praises in the morning."

"If Qui-Gon hasn't already slaughtered me." He mumbled.

"I see the stick has returned." She teased.

"No, no! Its just," He replied, eyes wide. "I would like to make it to Knighthood alive."

"As would I, that is why we can't get caught. Now, come on." Off they moved again.

"But Azah...how can our fellow padawans 'sing my praises' as you say, if we don't get caught? We can't simply go around talking about it and expect to not be punished."

"You worry too much Obi-Wan." She laughed, pulling him along.

* * *

"Azah! Azah wait." Obi-Wan said, coming to a stop in front of a large building. The sign in front said it was a theater. 

"Lets take in a show. I wonder what is playing this month." Obi-Wan asked aloud, searching the boards for show times and listings.

"It would appear that the next show begins in five minutes." Azah added, pointing a finger at the scrolling Aurebesh letters on the front of the theater. "At two."

Obi-Wan flashed an ornery smile at Azah. She grinned back, pulling into the theater behind her.

* * *

After purchasing their tickets, both padawans found seats near the back of the theater. Now all there was to do was wait for the show to begin. _

* * *

__Thats it, Chapter 3. Sorry its short, I had my senior pictures today and didn't have as much time to write as I'd like. Please Review!_


	4. Shall we dance?

****

_ Thank you all for reading this for this long. I appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming, as I've said before, they feed me. Feel free to leave any ideas for the story as well, I'm always up for some good ideas. And now,without further adieu, Chapter 4!_

* * *

**Chatper 4-Shall we dance?**

"What kind of a movie did you choose?" Azah asked in a whisper, her nose slightly wrinkled in disgust.

"Oh no, you are not dumping the blame entirely on me this time. I don't recall you disagreeing with the film choice fifteen minutes ago."

She sighed, he was right but Azah wasn't about to let him win the argument.

"All right, but it was your idea to see a film in the first place." She pointed out.

Obi-Wan laughed lightly, shaking his head. She always had to come out on top, that was part of what he liked about her.

After a few moments of silence Obi-Wan looked to Azah. She felt his gaze and matched his blue eyes with her own.

"You...are so beautiful." He stated breathlessly. Obi-Wan had spoken his heart but his mind screamed out at him to stop.

Azah blushed, unseen in the dark theater, and quickly turned away. Obi-Wan immediately wondered it he'd offended her.

When she turned back she was more composed but her eyes sparkled in a way that told Obi-Wan she had accepted the compliment.

"Thank you." That was all she could think to say. She'd been called a great many things in her teenage life, but never beautiful. Well, at least not how Obi-Wan had said it.

He smiled softly, leaning in a little closer. Obi-Wan told himself it was because it made it easier to hear her but in all reality, he only wanted to be as close to her as possible.

As he moved closer, Azah could smell his cologne. It smelled vaguely familiar, then she remembered.

"You're wearing the cologne I gave you for your birthday!"

Her comment shocked Obi-Wan, why wouldn't he wear it?

"Of course. That is generally what you do with cologne." He teased.

Azah gave him a rebuking look then turned her gaze to the theaters other inhabitants. The theater seemed to be crawling with couples. All were either engaged in some sort of kissing or simply holding each other.

Obi-Wan had settled back into his seat, not noticing the rest of the audience. Azah took this time to gently rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled lightly, moving closer.

* * *

They endured the movie a while longer but finally Obi-Wan couldn't take it any more. He buried his face in Azah's blonde hair, letting out a groan. Then he noticed how intoxicating her hair smelt.

"I can't take any more of this." He whispered.

"Azah raised her head, nodding in accord.

"Lets go."

* * *

The two padawans made a quick exit, being greeted at the door by the lobby's bright lights. They squinted a little, moving out onto the street again.

"Where to now?" Azah inquired.

"I was thinking..." Obi-Wan began, pausing.

"Never a good sign." She teased.

"Do you like dancing?" He continued, ignoring her joke.

"Yes, but the real question is...can you dance?"

"You will just have to wait and see." Obi-Wan smiled. "Shall we dance?" He offered her his arm.

* * *

They moved through Coruscant, seeking a good place to go dancing. Azah smiled, she realized that she felt different. She was happy, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

'Thank you.' She thought, looking at Obi-Wan. Azah was falling in love, but the worst part wasn't what she thought of the council. The worst part was that she didn't mind.


	5. Whatever else we crave

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Keep it up! I appreciate it. I'm sorry its been so long, on both stories. We had a tornado here last week and I was without power for a long time and also spent a lot of time cleaning up. I hope you enjoy out new chapter. Its a tad bit more romantic than funny but...hey, you'll see...Review!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5-Whatever else we crave**

****

The club where Obi-Wan and Azah ended up was even deeper into Coruscant's underworld. Music poured out and met their ears from the many clubs that lined the street. The 'Three Moons' was a dancing club that had immediately caught Obi-Wan's attention by the lively music.

Once inside, Obi-Wan pulled Azah out onto the dance floor. A fast paced tune was playing and both padawans immediately fell into step with the other dancers. To Azah's surprise Obi-Wan was a fantastic dancer. She had never expected the ever-perfect padawan to be as superior a dancer as he was a swordsman.

"You never cease to amaze me Obi-Wan. Are there any other talents you've hidden from me all these years?"

Obi-Wan only smiled in response. "I'm hurt." He teased. "It pains me to see how little faith you have in me. Can I not have other talents aside from my skills with a lightsabre?"

Azah sighed, still smiling. "Oh you and your sarcasm." She then gently punched his shoulder. Both laughed heartily as the song ended.

* * *

The next tune was slow and soulful. Obi-Wan sent a questioning glance to Azah, wondering if she wanted to continue dancing. She moved closer, placing her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. His hands snaked around her waist, a content smile gracing his handsome face.

After a few minutes of silent dancing, Obi-Wan looked Azah in the eyes.

"I meant what I said earlier." He whispered in her ear, leaning closer.

"What?" Azah raised her head to meet his blue gaze.

"What I said in the theater, about you being beautiful, I meant every word of it. I still do." Even as the words left his mouth his mind was screaming at him to stop, that he was only making a fool of himself. That Jedi didn't behave like he was.

Obi-Wan's words shocked Azah. She had never expected anything romantic to ever leave his lips. This was a new side to Obi-Wan and Azah enjoyed it but part of her ached when she thought of what they could never have. Even as she thought, her smile fell into a frown.

"What wrong?" Obi-Wan was now concerned.

"Obi-Wan...we can't. How could we? Attachment, its..."

"Forbidden. I know, but Azah...listen to me." He began to lead her out of the club so that they could have a more private place to talk. "I've never felt so right, so perfect with anyone else before in my life. I'll be a bantha's father if you think I'm going to let you get away without a fight. You know me better than that."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Azah sighed. "We haven't even become Knights yet, and if the Council were to find out we'd be expelled from the Order. Could you bear to live lie that?"

"No, but living without you would be a fate worse than anything the Council could ever do to me."

Azah was touched by this display and she was beginning to melt. Fear still gripped her however, fear of the unknown.

* * *

"So, what are you proposing?" She sighed for what must have been the fifth time in the past two minutes.

"If you truly feel the same way about me as I do about you, then I propose that we feel things out. Keep everything secret for the time being, and...see where it goes from there."

"I don't know Obi-Wan..." Azah paused.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure? We set out for a taste of freedom, adventure, and..." He paused, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Whatever else we crave."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "All right, but this is strictly on a trial basis."

"Of course." Obi-Wan said in a joking tone, smiling. He leaned forward to kiss her, only to be stopped by a hand on his lips.

"Now, now, now. Don't be too forward my dear Obi-Wan, we wouldn't want a rumor to start that your 'stick' has suddenly disappeared. That would call too much attention." At that she winked, grabbing his hand. "Follow me, I have something I want to show you."

* * *

Then they were suddenly on their way. Once again weaving in and out of pedestrian traffic on the streets of Coruscant.

Obi-Wan smiled larger than he ever had before. He whispered silently to himself.

"I think I love you, Azah Keel."


	6. Kidnap!

_A/N: Ok, sorry this has taken so long to post but i've been writing like crazy for the past three days and the story is almost done. I'll try and post a new chapter every day or two til the end. Please keep reading and reviewing. It makes me want to finish this story! _

_By the way, all the chapters from here til the end (unless otherwise marked) will be coauthored by one of my best friends, you will know her as Adali Odai here on _

Disclaimer: I own nothing, same as before...blah.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Kidnap!**

"Azah, why are we heading back to the Temple? I thought we were spending the _whole _night out." Obi-Wan complained, being drug along, higher through Coruscant.

"We're not staying. We're...procuring a friend." Azah smiled.

"What? Who? Azah, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"We're going to take Adali out for an early breakfast."

"Against her will I would supppose."

"That's beyong the point. Oh, you know she'll love it once we get her out of the Temple."

Obi-Wan sighed, she was insane, but she made life interesting.

* * *

"I don't know how you expect to get in there without being seen. Not to mention getting back out again." Obi-Wan complained, staring up at the Temple rising high above them. 

"Well we're certainly not just going to waltz right in." She began, hands on her hips, incredulous.

"Of course not." Obi-Wan replied, rolling his eyes.

"We're sneaking in through the lower level hangar."

"What!" He squeaked, eyes widened as he looked at Azah.

"You heard me, we're going in through the lower level hangar. Now, come on."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan mumbld as he was pulled off yet again.

* * *

Surprisingly, Azah and Obi-Wan entered the Temple through the hangar quite easily. There was very little security this early in the morning and on such a low level of the Temple. Obi-Wan had clearly underestimated Azah's plan, yet again. 

Once inside, the pair began their assent to the dormitories. It was simple to maneuver around the Temple now, many people were up and about so they didn't stick out. They reached the dormitories and swiftly made their way to Adali's room.

* * *

"I don't know how you expect to get in there, or get her out without a crowd gathering." Obi-Wan was saying as Azah accessed the keypad. 

With a soft _beep_ the door unlocked and swung open slightly. Azah smiled widely at Obi-Wan who stood there, mouth agape.

"Thank you, thank you very much." She smiled.

* * *

They moved their way into the room, thankfully Adali was alone . Her master was on a mission and Adali had been left at the Temple for reasons beyond their knowledge. Azah slowly and silently made their way to their friends room. They moved without a sound as only Jedi could. 

Azah put an ear to Adali's door. Silence. Good, she was still asleep. She carefully shifted the door open and stepped inside, followed closely by Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan quietly shut the door behind them and watched as Azah slowly crept toward Adali's sleepcouch. Azah reached a hand out, poising it over Adali's mouth, getting ready to cover it. He rolled his eyes, this was going to be interesting.

Azah slowly lowered her hand, covering Adali's mouth as she shouted. "Adali, wake up!"

Adali jumped at the unexpected awakening by her friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked Azah. Then she saw that Obi-Wan was in the room and pulled the covers up around her more. "This isn't going to be good is it?"

"We just want to take you to breakfast." Azah smiled, her hand resting at her side once more.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Don't look at me. I'm completely innocent."

"Breakfast? At this time? Breakfast in the dinning hall isn't served for another two and a half hours." She said, now sitting, a questioning look on her face.

"We're not going to the dining hall." Azah replied, moving off across the room to Adali's closet. She pulled out all of her friends clothing, dropping them on the bed. "Get dressed," She began, being interrupted by Obi-Wan.

"I think I'll wait outside." He said, scrambling out the door.

Azah smiled, "We're leaving as soon as possible."

Adali climbed out of bed, "If we aren't going to the dining hall," She said, pulling on her pants and tunic, "then where are we going? Your room, or Obi-Wan's? Because either way, I'm sure your Master's wouldn't be too happy with out being up at this hour."

"We're going out, my dear. As in, not in the Temple at all." Azah laughed, a little too evily for Adali's taste.

At that Adali stopped getting dressed. "Oh no! You are not taking me out of here to get caught and punished by Master Yoda, and then doubly punished when my Master returns."

"They'll never find out. Now come on you worry wart, we're wasting precious time." She picked up Adali's tabards and obi and handed them to her.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?" Adali took the tabards from her friend.

"Is there ever?" Azah asked, eyebrow raised. "I'm _impossible _as Obi-Wan calls me." She smiled.

Adali rolled her eyes. "All right, but just this once. And if we get caught, Azah Keel, I swear I'm never speaking to you again." She said, overexaggerating as usual.

"Fine, you'll just have to sit alone at meals, and have no one to talk to when we're at the Temple, and have no one to consult about girl problems..." She rambled on and on.

Adali rolled her eyes once again. "All right, you've prooved your point. Are we going or aren't we? If not, I'm going back to bed." She said, turning back towards her room.

"No! We're definately going." Azah said quickly, grabbing hold of Adali's arm and pulling her out of the room.

* * *

_Ok, thats it. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!_


	7. Impressionist

_A/N: All right, as promised, I'm updating again. Please review though, not many did, but thank you to those of you who were curteous enough to do so. Keep reading and if you do, review, it makes me and my partner in crime (lol) want to write more._

_Disclaimer: Same as before, I own nothing but Azah. Adali belongs to my co-author._

* * *

**Chapter 7- Impressionist**

"Mind telling me how we're getting out of here?" Obi-Wan whispered to Azah as they all pered out of the lower level hangar. The hangar was now occupied by Jedi of all shapes and sizes and more than a few ships.

"The lower level hangars get busy after 4:30 in the morning. I'll have to remember that." Azah said, making herself a mental note.

"Great, we're going to get caught. Master Arlos is not going to be happy when she gets home." Adali said, now worried even more then she was before they left her room.

"Both of you need to calm down." Azah said, "Look out at that room, what do you see?" She asked.

"Well," Adali said, peering out from behind the door, "I see about ten Jedi, five ships, and I'm sure there are some padawans around here somewhere..." She started, "Why, what do you see? Since I'm almost certain it is completely different from what we see."

"I see Jedi, and Padawans." She said, looking at her friends.

"And your point?" Obi-Wan asked, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"There are plenty of people down there, we'll blend in. Watch how they walk, no one knows exactly where they're going, no one will even notice if we add ourselves to the group."

"This is not going to be good." Adali said, looking to Obi-Wan who she was sure would agree with her.

Obi-Wan was shaking his head, but strangely he got the same feeling of excitement as when he and Qui-Gon entered a helpless situation.

"You both worry too much. Obi-Wan, put your hood up. Adali and I will tuck our braids in our hair and if we all walk with our heads down, avoiding eye contact, I don't see why anyone would notice our presence."

"If we walk with our heads down they are sure to know we are up to something." Adali said, tucking her braid into her hair as instructed.

"Then don't make eye contact, move quickly but don't attract attention. Above all, blend in." Azah continued, pulling her braid back into her long blonde hair.

"You know, I pity the poor child who becomes your padawan." Obi-Wan stated, pulling his hood up and over his head. "They'll be convinced you're insane within the first fifteen minutes of your first mission together."

"I'd say first five." Adali mumbled.

* * *

Azah ignored them as she began to move out into the hangar. They moved swiftly, but without attracting attention. The other Jedi seemed too preoccupied with their own things to bother about a few additions to their group. They were almost to the exit when a maintenance droid stopped them. 

"Excuse me sirs," It began, moving up to Obi-Wan. "Are you authorized to be in this hangar at this moment?"

Obi-Wan felt like he wanted to panic but Azah reassured him with a confident look and suddenly his brian sparked on.

"We're on our way out of the Temple, the main entrance is being serviced. Now if you wouldn't mind..." Obi-Wan said in his best impersonatoin of Qui-Gon, waving a hand to shoo the droid away.

Adali looked over at Obi-Wan, she had no idea that he could lie like that. Azah was fairly impressed as well, she didn't know he was such a good impressionist. She might have been fooled had she not known it was Obi-Wan, and that the voice wasn't quite low enough.

The droid hovered around him for a moment then proceeded. "Very well, have a good day Master Jinn."

When it had flown off Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief and began walking again towards the exit.

* * *

Surprisingly enough to Adali, they made it to the exit without any other problems. When they got outisde the hangar, she let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think we were really going to make it out once that droid stopped us." 

"We did, and it's entirely thanks to our wonderful Master Jinn." Azah smiled, punching Obi-Wan's arm. He had droped his hood when they were far enough away from the Temple and smiled as well.

Once Adali saw Obi-Wan take off his hood, she untucked her braids from her hair. "Well, now that we're out of the Temple," She said, "where are we going, and more importantly, how are we getting back into the Temple unnoticed? Since I'm sure by then, that droid will know that the main entrance is not being serviced and that Master Jinn isn't even up, therefore couldn't possibly have left the Temple."

"If that droid even checks into it I'll be surprised, he was plenty busy at the hangar." Azah responded.

"If you say so." Adali said," Now where are we going?"

"Well, Obi-Wan is always talking about his trips to Dex's Diner with Master Qui-Gon." Azah began, walking along.

"Azah, no. If we go to Dex's then Qui-Gon will definately know we were out. If he doesn't already." Obi-Wan argued.

"Well you better be deciding quickly, before someone realizes we are all missing." Adali looked at her companions.

"We're going to Dex's. I have a feeling that he won't rat us out. No matter what you say Obi-Wan." Azah stated, moving pointedly forward, towards and air taxi.

"May I just add that I think this a bad idea?" Obi-Wan mumbled as they climbed on the taxi, Azah handing the driver credits.

"Yes, but it won't change my mind." She smiled.


	8. Breakfast Blues

_A/N: Well, here is yet another chapter for my faithful readers and also those who may read this later. I'm working on the next chapter for _**Shattered Mirror **_for all of you who are reading that as well. I promise to have it up soon. _

_As usual, please read and review, it makes me want to finsh this story._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Azah...Adali is owned by my counterpart :D.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Breakfast Blues**

Azah strode into the diner with her head held high, followed closely by her friends. Obi-Wan shuffled along, entirely unhappy about where he was.

"I believe the stick has made a comeback." She whispered to him as they entered. He immediately perked up and shoved her aside, groaning. Adali smiled for the first time sicne they'd left, knowing exactly what Azah was talking about.

"Well, how can I help." Dex started to say to his new customers before noticing Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan! What are you doing here at this hour? And where is Qui-Gon? I've been meaning to talk to him."

"Uh..Dex, Qui-Gon doesn't know we're here." Obi-Wan began, his face pale.

"We-e-ell." He chuckled, "finally defying your Master I see. I suppose this means you don't want me telling him, don't you? And what of your friends."

"We'd appreciate it greatly if you didn't speak of our being here." Azah added, smiling at the large alien.

"Yes, we would really appreciate it." Adali nodded.

Dex smiled at them. "All right, you've talked me into it. After all, I was young once myself, always wanting to sneak about without my parents' knowledge. Well, have a seat. What can I get you?" He asked, taking out a datapad.

"I'll have the usual, thank you Dex." Obi-Wan smiled, feeling a little better knowing that the alien was on their side.

"And I'll have...flapjacks and a glass of blue milk, please." Azah smiled.

"And what about you?" Dex said to Adali.

"I'll have the same as Azah." Adali said, not really paying attention to what was going on around her, but looking to make sure no one would catch them.

"All right, that'll be about fifteen minutes." Dex said, walking off towards the kitchen.

"Adali, calm down. No one knows we're here. Sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself." Azah said, stretching back in her seat, nearly hitting Obi-Wan in the nose. He quickly grabbed her arm, saving himself a nosebleed and a very painful story.

"I can't help but think that someone is watching us." Adali said, looking out the window once more.

"No one is watching us. And even if they are, so what? At least we had a good time."

"You're quite confident of yourself, aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked, "We could be scrubbing the halls for months, or worse for this you know."

"Obi-Wan is right, you don't seem to be thinking of the consequences if we get caught." Adali said, now looking at Azah.

"The consequences for sneaking out are no more than; a, scrubbin the halls; b, cleaning hte refectory; or c, extra meditation time. It's not that terrible."

"You don't have Master Arlos, she will not be happy with me, and will certainly give me an extra punishment besides the one we all get." Adali said, looking up as Dex walked back with a tray.

"Here you are Obi-Wan, your usual. And here are two flapjacks and blue milks." He said, handing the trio their said breakfasts.

"Thank you Dex." Obi-Wan smiled as the alien walked away. "Have you even met Qui-Gon?" He stated, needing not to add more. Azah smiled, biting into her flapjcks.

"I know, he's just as bad as Aenanya." Adali sipped her milk. "So, what _is _your plan for getting us back into the Temple without being caught?" She asked looking over at Azah.

"I'm supposed to have a plan already formulated? Apparently you don't know me very well." She laughed, taking a drink of her blue milk. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, not surprised. This was the girl he thought he loved? Was _he _insane?

Adali took another drink of her milk, washing down the flapjack. "I pray we don't get caught." It seemed that as all she could think about. "I know it, we're going to get caught, how am I going to explain this to Master Arlos when she gets back." Adali droned on, worrying herself to death.

"Adali! Snap out of it!" Azah said, reaching across the table and shaking her friend. "We're not going to get caught." Obi-Wan kept eating, he'd learned it was better not to argue with Azah. He never won.

Adali looked at Azah. "Thanks, but I still don't see how this is going to work."

"Eat up, we're going to see the sunrise." Azah smiled, starting on the last of her flapjacks. Obi-Wan looked up at Adali, raising his eyebrows as if to say, 'She's mad'.


	9. Hitchhikers

A/N: Here's yet another chapter, as promised. I'm a little disappointed, only one person reviewed, get on the ball people, especially if you want to figure out how this ends:D Please please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, duh. Just Azah, Adali belongs to my partner in crime.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Hitchikers**

"So what's your big plan now?" Adali asked Azah as they got closer to the Temple. "I'm almost certain that by now someone we know is in the hangar and will wonder why we are entering the temple at this hour..."

"I have my ways." Azah smiled evily, taking out her commlink. She switched the frequency quickly and moved off into the shadows for a moments conversation. When she returned she smiled even wider. "He'll be here in a moment."

Adali looked to Obi-Wan who was wearing the same perplexed look as she. "What are you talking about? He who?".

"Our ride to the Temple roof." Azah said with almost a 'duh' tone to her voice.

"Ride? Azah, you didn't?" Adali said, looking all the way up to the top of the temple.

Azah raised an eyebrow, a smug grin on her face as she stared up at the sky, waiting.

'Great.' Adali thought 'Now we're really going to get it'.

* * *

A few moments later a ship landed in the narrow alley that the three padawans occupied. The door slid open and out walked a tall, dark haired Mirilian man. By the looks of him he was in his late 20's not much older than the others. He had facial tattoos depicting some great deed as well as ones up his arms. "Azah Keel! I wondered when I would hear from you agian." He thundered as he walked down the exit ramp.

Adali gave Azah a stern look, "You just had to get him involved, didn't you?" she said.

"What do you have against Orly?" Azah asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Adali rolled her eyes "Need I remind you how much trouble we've gotten into because of him? And it isn't just us this time, we've Obi-Wan to think of too." she said, low enough for Orly not to hear.

"All he's going to do is drop us off on the roof, simple. I don't see what you're complaint is." Azah insisted.

Adali rolled her eyes again "Fine. But we better not get caught."

"We won't. When have I ever been wrong?" Azah challenged, all whilst Orly walked over to Obi-Wan.

"I'm not even going to attempt to go there. I never win" Adali said, walking over to Orly and Obi-Wan. Azah grinned, joining Adali and the men.

* * *

"So, how did you become the lucky one to spend the evening with two such lovely ladies, mate?" Orly asked, winking at Obi-Wan.

"Some people would call it persuasion, others kidnap." Obi-Wan said, dryly.


	10. Rooftops

_A/N: Ok, thank you to all of you who reviewed. It was much appreciated. I've had so much fun with this story...we've still got a few good chapters left :D. Keep reading and reviewing! Please._

Disclaimer: I own nothing..same as always. Azahs mine, Adalis my friends.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Rooftops**

"All right. Any particular reason why you've called me in simply to drop you off on the roof of the Jedi Temple, unnoticed?" Orly asked, the ship raising from the ground.

"We've spent the entire night out." Azah stated with a large smile.

"Well, some of us have." Adali said, looking out the window. "I was abducted around 4:30 this morning."

"Not up for the all night festivities, eh?" He teased her, winking, his black hair falling into his green eyes. Obi-Wan sighed, feeling like the third wheel since he didn't already know Orly.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Adali said, noticing his discomfort "this is Orly Meola. He's a friend of our Masters'. We've known each other since Azah and I became padawans."

"Pleasure to meet you, Obi-Wan." He smiled, offering a hand with a smile.

"Pleasure meeting you as well." Obi-Wan responded, shaking Orly's hand.

Adali couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. "Well, it certainly has been a while Orly. What trouble have you gotten yourself into recently?" She asked in the cheery tone she always used around him.

"Oh, not much...haven't spent one night in jail since we last spoke." He said proudly as if it was a serious accomplishment.

That revelation made Obi-Wan even more nervous than he was before. "Qui-Gon is going to kill me..." He whispered to himself.

Adali smiled, having heard Obi-Wan's remark. "Well, that's good for you Orly. I'm proud of you." Then she thought, 'Well, at least he's seems to be trying to change his ways.'

"Thank you." He beamed, hovering closer to the Temple. Azah sat, quiet, something that should have worried everyone else aboard the ship.

"Azah? You're offually quiet... is there something that you aren't telling us?" Adali said, a little worried about the sudden lack of conversation from her friend.

"No...no, nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled slightly. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, his stomach tightening involuntarily at Azah's response.

"Why don't I believe you?" Adali mumbled.

"Because you know her." Orly piped in. Obi-Wan nodded in agreence. They were slowly moving in on the Temple, hovering high above, waiting for the right moment to come down on the roof.

"That's true" Adali said, looking down at the roof, a few hundred yards below them.

Azah reached out through the Force, searching for an open time to land upon the roof.

"There, land now." She finally blurted, pointing down. The ship quickly settled down on the roof and Orly opened the door.

* * *

Adali climbed out of the ship, "Thank you Orly, and if we live after today, I'll see you again sometime." she said waving to him from the roof.

"It was greatly appreciated!" Azah shoued as she rushed out of the ship. Obi-Wan followed swiftly behind, nodding his farewell to Orly.

The plane swiftly took off, blasting across Coruscant. Inside, Orly chuckled. "Brilliant. Simply brilliant."

* * *

"How long are we guessing until someone comes to figure out why a strange ship landed on the roof?" Obi-Wan asked Adali, looking at her with a smug expression.

"Not long, I'd say..." she said, smiling back at him.

"I vote we let her live out her fantasy for a little longer, there's no harm. We're already be punished whether we stay on the roof a little longer or not." Obi-Wan continued, watching as Azah walked around the roof, between the spires, watching for the sun.

"I suppose you're right" Adali said, looking at Azah. "After all, it isn't that often that we all get to spend time together... Although after today I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together, since there is no way we're getting out of this one with out being punished." she added.

"Oh ye of little faith." Azah suddenly interjected, putting her arms around both of her friends. "Now come, enjoy the sunrise and worry about our 'what-ifs' later."

Adali and Obi-Wan turned to watch the sunrise with Azah, still not sure how they were getting out of this one alive.


	11. Sunrise over Coruscant

_A/N: Well, here's chapter eleven. I hope everyone enjoys it, I've been busy lately, I'm sorry. Band camp started and i've been up at 6 and at the school from 7-10am...tired, but hey, here's the story. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Azah and Orly, Adali belongs to my best friend.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Sunrise over Coruscant**

The sun rose beautifully that morning. It was enough to make Azah and Obi-Wan both wonder if it was rising just for the three of them.

Such silly notions were set aside however when Obi-Wan looked at his holocron. "Blast! It's 6:30 in the morning! Qui-Gon will be waking up any moment now."

"And today is when Aenanya is supposed to be getting back from her mission!" Adali said, remembering what the date was. "Sith! We have to go now!" Adali said, turning towards the door.

"Stop!" Azah suddenly shouted, making the others freeze in their tracks. "Slow yourselves down a notch. If we go rushing into the Temple like our robes are on fire we'll attract just a litle bit of attention."

Adali and Obi-Wan turned around "Now what do you want us to do?" they moaned.

"Walk in as if we've done nothing wrong. If anyone asks, we met during the sunrise to meditate and begin our day. Understood." Azah went into 'take charge' mode.

"Sounds, logical..." Obi-Wan said, shocked.

"I suppose that could work... but where are we saying we met at, because I'm almost certain that our Masters' won't appreciate us saying we were on the roof." Adali chimed in.

"The room of a thousand fountains...its on the upper levels and we'd be entering from the correct direction." Obi-Wan piped in.

Adali couldn't believe that Obi-Wan was getting good at this making up story stuff. "Alright, I hope this works" she said.

Azah chuckled a little as they entered the Temple.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I've converted you." She smiled as they moved off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	12. Run in

_A/N: Next chapter, hope you enjoy! Things have been crazy lately, i'm glad we got these written a while back otherwise I don't know what i'd do. Please review if you read, it makes me want to finish this story!_

_This chapter was written entirely by me, it's an Obi-Wan pov of sorts. Next chapter will be written entirely by my best friend. Review!_

Disclaimer: I own Azah, Adali belongs to my co-author. Otherwise, it belongs to George Lucas.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Run in**

The door loomed in front of Obi-Wan, somehow seeming menacing in the face of all he'd been through in the past hours. He took a deep breath and let it out, punching in the entry code for the door. It hissed open, swinging in to reveal a black room, much to Obi-Wan's surprise. He'd expected Qui-Gon to have waited up, noticed he'd gone, something, but not this.

He pushed the door shut behind him and let out a long, slow sigh of relief. Once he'd composed himself, Obi-Wan moved into the sitting area. Concentrating on the darkness in front of him he entirely missed Qui-Gon, standing right in front of him until it was too late.

_Bam!_ Obi-Wan ran head-on, right into his Master's chest. After a moment he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them, hoping to change what had just happened. No luck. He looked up, straight into the impassive face of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master!" Obi-Wan squeaked, hopping back a little bit. "What are you doing up?"

"I believe I should be asking you the same question Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stated in his deep voice. He wasn't threatening but at the same time he wasn't apparently content either. Obi-Wan swallowed hard, hoping his master didn't hear. "I don't recall hearing you leave this morning." The tall Jedi said, moving off toward the kitchen as he did every morning.

"It was early. Azah, Adali, and myself went to meditate at sunrise." Obi-Wan answered, acting casual. He moved to sit at the kitchen counter, watching Qui-Gon begin breakfast.

"Meditating at sunrise. Hmm." He said, pouring two glasses of blue milk. "You're becoming more disciplined, I'm very proud of you."

Obi-Wan's heart fell. He was proud of him? Qui-Gon knew something, he had to. Why else would he be giving Obi-Wan the guilt trip? But maybe Qui-Gon wasn't guilting his padawan into a confession, maybe he truely was proud of Obi-Wan and was completely oblivious to the truth. Yes, and Chancellor Valorum was a Sith Lord.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan said, his tone less than heartfelt. He groaned inwardly, laying his head on the table in anguish.

"I'll have to speak with Masters Arlos and Ke'Sahndhran about the three of you meditating together more often. I feel it would be good for you all." Qui-gon smiled down at the back of his padawans head, stiring the mixture for this mornings flapjacks.


	13. Changes

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. This was also written entirely on my own, but the next chapter is going to be written by my best friend. This is Azah's POV, sort of. _

Disclaimer: I own Azah, Adali belongs to my patner in crime.

_Please review!_

**Chapter 13- Changes**

The lights were all on as Azah entered the quarters she shared with her master. She inwardly cursed herself. She'd been hoping that Janekah was still asleep or out, something, anything. Luck wasn't with her today however, so she walked in, keeping an eye out for her master.

Janekah was sitting in her favorite chair, reading the days news on the holonet from the datapad in her hands. She looked up when Azah waltzed in.

"Azah, dear, I was beginning to wonder if someone had abducted you." Janekah quipped, looking over the datapad at her padawan.

Azah chuckled inwardly at the thought of _her_ being the one abducted. "No master, I wasn't abducted. Adali, Obi-Wan and I went to the room of a thousand fountains for the morning."

"Meeting your friends at sunrise, thats new. What, may I ask were you doing in the gardens at such an early hour?" She asked, placing the datapad on the table in front of her.

"Meditating." Azah replied dryly as she reached for a piece of fruit off the kitchen counter.

Master Ke'Sahndhran froze, warning signs going off in her mind. "Meditating? Did I hear you right Azah?"

"Yes Master. What is so strange about my meditating in the morning?" She asked, sitting down across from her master.

"You never do it, that is what's so strange about it Azah."

"A person can change."

"Sure, a person can change...I just, oh never mind. Did you have a productive morning?" Janekah changed the subject, mentally reminding herself to talk to Qui-Gon and Aenanya later.

"Yes, very much so." Azah smiled, she'd won, at least for the time being.


	14. Tired?

**Chapter 14- Tired?**

When Adali got to her room, her master wasn't home yet. But it wouldn't be long before she would be. Aenanya went to Mirial often to search for new members to admit into the order, but was never gone long, or late getting back.

Adali sat there, waiting for her. She had managed to make it to the refidgeration unit and make Aenanya some breakfast before passing out on the couch. She was just starting to have a dream about what happened earlier that morning when she heard her Master walk in the door.

"Adali? Why are you sleeping? You shouldn't be tired... you didn't stay up late watching the shows on the Holonet did you?" Aenanya asked, placing her bag on the floor and sitting in her chair.

"No Master." Adali said, trying to wake herself up.

"Then what why are you so tired?"

"This morning Azah and Obi-Wan came to wake me at sunrise so we could meditate before breakfast..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes..."

Aenanya looked at Adali for a moment, "Well I'm glad to see the three of you are beginning to take your studies so seriously. Remind me to talk to Qui-Gon Jinn and Janekah Ke'Sahndhran . We'll have to let you all meditate together more often."

"Alright, I will. Oh, I made you breakfast since I was up."

"Thank you." Aenanya said walking to the refrigeration unit and pulling out the breakfast. "Where did you say you meditated at?"

Adali thought for a second, "We went up to 'The room of a thousand fountains'. We figured that would be the most tranquil place to meditate, especually that early in the morning." Adali said sitting up, hoping her master would buy it.

"That was a good idea." Aenanya said, sitting back in her chair. "Go on and take a nap, since you were up so early."

"Thank you master." Adali said as she walked off to her room and slipped into bed to catch up on a few more hours worth of sleep, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her master was being a little bit too nice.


	15. Masters and meetings

**Chapter 15- Masters and meetings**

Qui-Gon strode out of his room, off for his morning walk. He'd left Obi-Wan to stew over things in his room. Master Jinn inhaled the smells of the Temple at morning, he smiled, moving on.

"Good morning Master Jinn. "Aenanya said, meeting him in the hall way as she was on her way to the council room.

"Well, good morning Aenanya. It's a pleasure to see you this morning."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Qui-Gon. How has the temple held out whilst I was on Mirial?"

"Fine, fine. Though it was a bit less vibrant without you to add to its beauty." He said curteously.

"Thank you Qui-Gon. I would assume you've spoken with young Obi-Wan this morning?"

"Yes, I have as a matter of fact."

"And what did he say of his early morning rondez-vous with Adali and Azah?"

"He said that they had gone to the room of A Thousand Fountains to meditate. What of it?"

Aenanya looked at him for a moment, deciding upon whether or not to confirm her beliefs. "When Adali told me that same story, there seemed to be something that didn't quite fit. I know she is growing up, and that she doesn't get to spend a lot of time with her friends, but meditate, it just doesn't seem like them. At least not when the three of them are together"

"I thought the same thing myself, and Obi-Wan seemed a bit nervous. He doesn't normally lie to me, but he was quite jumpy, as if he were hiding something."

"As was Adali." she said, turning to look down the hallway. "Perhaps we should confront Master Ke'Sahndhran about that matter, and see what Azah told her."

"It would seem the logical course of action."

"First I must confront the council about my mission," she said, looking back at him, "when I am finished, I will contact you so we can talk with her."

"Yes, of course." He bowed. "The same frequency as always." He informed on his way away.

"As always." she said, bowing as well and departing.

Obi-Wan grabbed his commlink. Ever since Qui-Gon had left, he'd been pacing, crazed, unable to think clearly. He needed to talk to someone so he dialed Adali's number.

Adali had been sleeping in her bed, trying to catch up on the lost time she had because of her abduction. She woke up to the sound of her commlink beeping in her ear. 'Obi-Wan? What does he want?' she thought. "Hello? What is it Obi?"

"I'm going crazy over here, I don't know what to do. He knows, well I don't know he knows, but I'm pretty sure he knows. How did he find out? Oh, stars and galaxies, Adali." Obi-Wan blurted, babbling, pacing his room even faster.

"Obi-Wan, calm down. What did he say when you told him where we were?" she asked, now getting out of bed, since it was apparent she wasn't going to get any more sleep.

"He repeated my words, sighed like he was thinking then told me he was proud of me. I feel terrible Adali, completely terrible. I hate lying to my master"

"As do I, but what did you think we were going to do when you and Azah came and got me, just tell them where we went? I could see that going over well." she said, walking into the kitchen and getting a snack out of the refrigeration unit.

"I wasn't thinking, Azah and I went to a cantina, I wasn't exactly on the top of my game. You know what liquor does to me." Poor Obi-Wan, he was a basket-case.

"You didn't tell me you went to a cantina! What else did you do before you came to kidnap me?" she said, a little shocked because she wasn't invited. Even she liked to get her favorite, Aldeerean Ale.

"Cantina, dancing, movie, but thats beyond the point. Look at the bigger picture Adali! We're going to die soon...do you hear me? Die!"

"Obi-Wan! Calm down, ok? If it will make you feel better, I'll come over so we can talk in person..."

"Please?" He whined, sounding utterly pathetic.

"Alright! If it will make you happy. I'll be over in a few minutes." she said, grabbing her snack and heading for the door.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said, hanging up the call. "Sith." He mumbled to himself, collapsing in a chair.

Adali placed her commlink into its pouch on her belt, exited the room and headed for Obi's room.

After Aenanya finished with her debriefing, she contacted Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon? Are you there?"

"Yes, I supopse you've finished with your debriefing?"

"Yes. Have you contacted Janekah? Or were you waiting for me to finish?"

"She is meeting us in the refectory in fifteen minutes." Qui-Gon informed her.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Aenanya said, turning to walk that way.

Qui-Gon replaced his commlink in his belt and sat back on his chair. He was seated in the refectory, waiting for the ladies to arrive. Janekah was just exiting her quarters, leaving Azah behind. The girl was sleeping, worn-out from the nights excursions.

Aenanya arrived at the refectory, finding Qui-Gon sitting at a table, waiting for her. "Good afternoon, Qui-Gon." She said, sitting down across from him.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Aenanaya. Janekah should be here any moment." He informed.

"Very well, I do hope she arrives soon. I don't want Adali to wake up and find me gone, she might get suspicious." Aenanya said, looking around for Janekah.

Qui-Gon nodded, leaning back once again. Janekah arrived a few minutes later, a smile on her face. "Good afternoon Qui-Gon, Aenanya." She sat at the had of the table so they could all speak with ease and equally.

"Good afternoon Janekah," Aenanya said as the other Jedi seated herself, "I presume you have spoken with Azah this morning?"

"Oh yes, and as of this moment she is asleep. Do either of you have any idea why she would feel the need to sleep at this hour? I've thought about for some time and have come to one conclusion, but please...let me hear your thoughts first."

Qui-Gon sat, watching, nodding every now and then to show he was listening.

"I left Adali at home sleeping as well. She told me they all went out at sunrise to meditate in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but something is telling me that they aren't telling the truth."

"Obi-Wan's story matches the girls perfectly, but it's his actions that have me unnerved. He was very jumpy, as if he was hiding something, and when I left he was pacing his room, odd." Qui-Gon piped in, sitting up to the table.

Aenanya considered Qui-Gon's words, "That is quite odd. Adali seemed as if she were hiding something. Her appearance on the outside made me think she was calm, but her feelings betrayed her. They are hiding something, but what they are hiding is what I am afraid of."

"Hm..." Janekah thought, rubbing her chin. "I think they left the Temple." She finally stated, looking at both of the others.

'Left the Temple? But how would they have gotten out without being noticed?' Aenanya thought, not really thinking about who they were talking about.

"Sadly I must admit that when dealing with Azah, all things, however improbable as they may seem, are possible." Janekah said with a sigh.

"With all three of their minds working together, I'm sure they could find a way out easily." Qui-Gon added.

"Should we check _all _the exits? The front entrance has the highest security, therefore eliminating that route." Aenanya said, thinking once more. "If they had left the Temple it would have been before sunrise. That is the only way they would have returned in time to clarify their story."

"I say we check the lower levels first, if I were trying to leave the Temple unnoticed that is where I would try. They have the least security and are close to ground level." Janekah stated, sitting back in her chair, shaking her head at the thought.

"That would be quite illogical, seeing as how leaving from the lower levels would cause them to have to walk." He paused, "I agree, that is where we should search first." Qui-Gon continued.

"I thought you said it was illogical?" Janekah asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but when have I ever done things logically?" He smiled.

"All right, shall we go now, or?" She paused, thinking about what all was in the lower levels, "should we split up and search separately? Seeing as how there is more than one exit down there."

"Splitting up would work the best, it would also take us the shortest amount of time." Janekah informed, standing. Qui-Gon stood as well, nodding in accord.

Aenanya stood with them, "I'll check the lower levels in the southern spire."

"And I'll take the northern spire." Janekah added.

"It's the hangars for me then." Qui-Gon stated, smiling.

"When we are all finished we will meet back here." Aenanya looked down at her crono. "Is thirty minutes long enough?"

"Quite." Qui-Gon nodded, beginning on his way.

Janekah moved over to Aenanaya, "I sense that punishment for our padawans is oncoming." She smiled, moving on.

"As do I." Aenanya smiled as well, exiting the refectory and heading to the southern spire.


	16. Confession

**Chapter 16- Confession**

Obi-Wan jumped, thinking he'd heard something. He could have sworn he saw something move across the room, he was paranoid. Hiding things from Qui-Gon always did this to him, made him paranoid and jumpy about everything.

"Obi-Wan, calm down, there is nothing there." Adali said, pouring him a glass of water to help calm his nerves.

He sighed, "I don't see why I do this to myself. I know that i'll end up a nervous wreck and yet I let Azah talk me into to it, every time."

"So why do you listen to her? You don't have to..." Adali said, handing him the water. "Here, drink this. It'll help calm your nerves."

"I enjoy spending time with her, It's fun while we're out, it's just once we return...I get like this." He said, taking the glass into shaking hands, nearly spilling it on himself.

"Do you need some help" She teased.

"No, I am perfectly capable of spilling this on myself without your added assitance." Obi-Wan shot back with a smile, taking a sip.

Adali just smiled, she couldn't help but think about how things hadn't worked out between them because they were so young - she wished she could tell him she still had feelings for him, but alas, she could sense that he had feelings for Azah. She just couldn't hurt her friends. "So do you think Qui-Gon will act on your beliefs?"

"If he knows anything, he'll wait, let me stew over things until I can't take it anymore and confess." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Aenanya tends to act in the same manner. I think they spent to much time together as Younglings." She smiled again.

"I think it is just a normal trait for a Master..." He replied, "But it's a awful hard time on us." Smiling, he sat his glass down, motioning for her to sit with him and talk.

"Maybe it is, but they sure know how to make us suffer." Adali said, walking over with Obi-Wan to sit on the couch and talk.

---

That night when Qui-Gon returned he saw Obi-Wan sitting on the sofa. The poor padawan looked as if he'd been through the war and was still jumping at every little noise.

"Something bothering you, Padawan?" He asked, looking down at the boy as he walked by.

"No! No, nothings wrong." Obi-Wan squeaked, jumping slightly.

"You're awfully jumpy, did I miss something today? How were your classes?" Qui-Gon took a loaf of bread out of the cupboard.

"Classes? Oh, fine. Fine. And no, you didn't miss anything." The padawan replied, eyes darting around him. 'Today...' He finished in his mind.

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it." The tall Master smiled, sitting across from his Padwan, a cup of something in his hand. "You've become very astute, of late." He mused, sipping from the cup.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan said, hanging his head, sighing. He stared at his feet for a few minutes before looking up.

When Obi-Wan's glance met his Masters, Qui-Gon raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Is something wrong Obi-Wan? Are you ill?" He asked.

The breath caught in Obi-Wan's throat on Qui-Gon's words. He began to choke, coughing. Qui-Gon sat forward, a tad worried. "Obi-Wan, breathe, in and out."

Obi-Wan began to breathe again, if not a little ragedly. "Padawan, are you sure you're not ill? I think I'll call the..." Qui-Gon started, reaching for his commlink.

"No, Master...I have something to tell you." The boy said softly. Qui-Gon was suddenly all ears. "We were not meditating yesterday morning."

"No, really?" His Master replied, unsurprised, leaning forward.

"You knew? I knew it! I knew you knew!" Obi-Wan burst.

"I think we should talk about what you _were_ doing Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon said, his tone switching to the chastising one Obi-Wan knew all too well.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, pleading eyes looking up at his Master. "We went out..."


	17. Punishment

**Chapter 17- Punishment**

"I still can't believe you told him!" Adali said as she scrubbed. "We all lied our hearts out, the 'perfect story' about where we were. I could have told Master Arlos, but did I? No. Obi-Wan, how could you?" She added, scrubbing even harder.

"He knew. I am telling you, Qui-Gon knew. It was the guilt. He has ways of pulling things out of a person that are unparalleled in our universe!" Obi-Wan defended, voice rising as he scrubbed back and forth with his toothbrush.

Adali continued scrubbing, her toothbrush almost not worth using any longer. She stopped and looked up at him, "You couldn't have held out a little longer? I was only asking for one or two years longer. Once we became Knights ourselves, I wouldn't have minded them finding out. At least then they couldn't have punished us then."

"I'm sorry, but you've never been guilted by my Master. It's like hell on Coruscant, he just smiles and acts likes nothing is wrong." Obi-Wan continued to defend.

"That's probably because he didn't know anything _was _wrong Obi-Wan." Azah grumbled, she was however, having fun listening to Adali pounce on him.

"Azah is right. He probably didn't have a clue as to what was going on, and you told him!" Adali grumbled, looking around the room. "And they said we have to clean the entire room!"

"I don't think they'll ever know if we cleaned it all or not, they're Masters, not Gods." Azah piped in. "And you haven't heard the half of it, they have something else up their sleeves. I overheard my Master on her commlink with both of your Masters. It appears we're up for something more sinister as well."

"Oh no!" Adali groaned. What could they possibly be planing, nothing could be worse then cleaning the entire 'Room of a Thousand Fountains' with toothbrushes. "Did you happen to hear anything else? Like what this sinister plan might be."

A semi-evil grin spread across Azah's face as she continued scrubbing. "Possibly." She replied.

"Well? Don't just sit there, share the details. We have a right to know what will happen to us. Don't we Ben?" Adali said, elbowing Obi-Wan.

"Adali, you know I hate that name." Obi-Wan groaned.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but..." Azah began, grinning wider.


	18. Another night out?

**Chapter 18- Another night out?**

"This is our punishment?" Adali asked, looking up at the building in front of them. "I don't see why I have to go through with this, It's not like I went with them to the cantina." She whined.

"No, but this will guarantee that you never get the idea later on." Janekah replied, looking at her friends padawan.

"This is cruel..." Azah mumbled.

Aenanya looked down at Azah. "Who's idea was it to come here in the first place? I can't see Obi-Wan coming up with this one." She looked over to the boy.

"No disrespect Master Arlos, but Obi-Wan isn't quite the angel you all believe him to be." Azah replied, sending a glance Obi-Wan's direction.

Adali smield, "No, he isn't."

"Stars.." Obi-Wan mumbled, shaking his head. "Thank you all so much." He directed that comment to Azah and Adali.

"Well, we weren't the ones who pretended to be Qui-Gon in order to get us out of the lower..." Adali stopped, seeing their Master's redirect their attention to what she was saying. Apparently Obi-Wan hadn't mentioned that part when explaining what had happened.

"Adali!" Obi-Wan squeaked.

Azah's eyes widened.

Adali put her head down, she really had said too much this time.

"No, really, do continue." Qui-Gon stepped forward. He towered over her, not angrily, just with the usual striking presence he had.

Azah looked down at her boots, this was going to be bad.

---

Adali looked up at the tall Master and gulped, then look to Obi-Wan. 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed. Looking back up at Qui-Gon she began, telling him about what happened in the hangar when they 'casually' walked out.

When she had finished, Aenanya was standing beside her. "Do any of you even realize what could have happened to you whilst you were galavanting around the city?" Now she was getting upset. "And who helped you get back into the Temple? Witnesses say they saw you coming from the Room of A Thousand Fountains, but you weren't there. That means somehow you got on the roof." Her voice raised.

Obi-Wan directed a glance at his Master, sheepishly. He sighed.

"But perhaps I shouldn't be asking you." Aenanya paused, redirecting her glance. "Azah, how did you get back into the Temple?"

"We flew." She said matter-of-factly, looking at Aenanya.

"_How _did you fly?" TheMaster asked, looking around at the others.

'With a ship.' Was the first thing that came to mind, but Azah had second thoughts. "An old friend gave us a ride." She said.

"An old friend?" The Masters said in unison.

Obi-Wan and Adali nodded in agreeance. "Yes, an old friend." Azah repeated for a third time.

"Who might this _old friend_ be? Someone _we _would approve of, I hope." Aenanya said sternly.

"Orly Meola." Azah stated, arms folded in front of her.

"Orly Meola.." Aenanya thought aloud. "Didn't he drop out of the order?"

"Oh, brilliant." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. Janekah was silent, taking everything in and analyzing it.

"Yes, but for a good reason." Adali began.

"I'd like to hear about this..." Asked Qui-Gon.

"Orly met us and brought us to the roof." Azah replied, watching all the masters with her bright blue eyes.

"Did he know he was aiding you in sneaking back into the Temple? I know Orly, at least I used to, and he _would have _asked questions." Aenanya said, moving the group to the side of the street.

"He did know, but didn't exactly want to help, at first." Replied Azah. Adali looked at Azah.

"And I suppose _you _talked him into helping?" Qui-Gon said, arms now folded in front of him.

Azah didn't reply at first, she gulped. "Yes, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon looked at her sternly, "We will finish this discussion later. For now, we are going to continue with your punishment."

---

A sigh escaped Obi-Wan's lips. Azah felt like rolling her eyes but decided against it. That and Qui-Gon's gaze had made her heart stop momentarily.

Adali slowly moved, following Janekah and her own Master into the Cantina. Azah, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came after them.


	19. Leather

_A/N: Sorry that it has been so long, school started a while back and i've been up to my ears in work. Well, it appears that this story's almost finished, i hope you've enjoyed and i hope you continue reading. Please review! _

**Chapter 19- Leather**

'This is not my idea of fun.' Azah said over her bond with Adali and Obi-Wan.

'It's not mine either, but who's idea was it in the first place to sneak out?' Adali replied over the bond.

'Admit it, you enjoyed yourself.' Azah said cockily. All Obi-Wan could do was roll his eyes.

"I don't like these clothes." Murmered Obi-Wan a few moments later, tugging at his _regular_ clothing. They had left their Jedi garb at the Temple in an attempt to blend in.

"They don't fit right. Not like our normal clothing." Adali straightened her sleeve.

"Uncomfortable too..." Azah added, frowning.

"This is what you get for sneaking out." Aenanya said, walking towards a table in the middle of the room.

"This is worse than scrubbing..." Azah whispered and Obi-Wan nodded.

"I would much rather have scrubbed the entire Temple than come out with _them_." Adali looked up at the bar where their Master's were ordering drinks.

"Embarassing..." Azah muttered.

---

The trio looked up as their Master's walked back to the booth with drinks. They were _all _dressed in tight leather or varying colors, and they _all _had their hair pulled back into a bun with numerous braids wrapped in and out of the center and around the sides.

'Qui-Gon looks like a girl. A very large, ugly, girl.' Obi-Wan shuddered, speaking over he and the girls' bond.

'Well Aenanya and Janekah look like woman of the night.' Adali said through the bond, starin at the table.

Obi-Wan snorted, his drink shot out of his nose.

"Is something entertaining Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, sitting down beside him.

Adali continued looking down, face beginning to get red from embarassment.

'This is worse than torture...' Azah thought.

"What is the matter Padawans?" Aenanya asked, sipping her ale.

Obi-Wan's lower lips quivered. "This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"The Force to that." Adali said.

"I second that...or is it third?" Azah added, looking at the Masters.

"Then maybe next time you'll think before you act." Aenanya said, looking at the red Padawans.

"Yes..." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"And perhaps you'll five a second thought to being a blind follower." Qui-Gon said.

Janekah continued, "And also...I hope you won't be a bad influence any longer." She looked to Azah.

Adali glanced over to Azah, now on a pedistle with all three Masters staring at her.

"I didn't force anyone to do anything!" Azah defended.

"But you had to have done or said something to persuade them into going with you." Aenanya continued.

"I asked them to go, told them it'd be fun. I admit, that was wrong. However, they did not have to listen to me."

The masters searched her thoughts. She was telling the truth and it wasn't fair of them to point fingers at only her.

"Perhaps you are right, _but _it was still your idea in the first place."

"Yes, yes. Fine, You're right. I'm bad. Just call me a Sith." Azah finally exploded, leaning back.

"Sith." Adali whispered, then she and Obi-Wan burst into laughter.

Azah glared at them, upset. 'If I am, it's your fault.' She thought over their bond.


	20. Alcoholic drinks and drunken dancing

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys! I want to send a big shout out to my two most faithful readers, Nelarun and Kenobifan! Thanks for keeping me writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of A Night on the Town._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- Alcoholic drinks and drunken dancing**

"Adali! Stop this insant!" Aenanya yelled, catching herself before she got so loud that the whole bar would be looking. Obi-Wan and Adali had been laughing and were unable to stop. Aenanya remedied that.

At that point Obi-Wan stopped, frightened. Qui-Gon never yelled, it shocked him to hear Aenanya do so. Azah found this entertaining but Janekah sent her a warning look.

Adali stopped laughing, looking up at her master. "I'm sorry Master. It shant happen again."

After a few moments of silence Janekah finally spoke up. "I need a fresh drink, anyone else?"

Aenanya spoke, "I'll have one." She motioned for a waitress.

"As do I." Qui-Gon said, setting his now empty glass on the table.

Obi-Wan glanced from Master to Master. "Don't you think you should keep it moderate?"

"I agree, that's three drinks in five minutes." Azah said.

"You _all _need to slow down a bit." Adali concured, looking at the Masters.

"Oh, come now. Where's your sense of adventure?" Janekah replied with a smile.

"Where have I heard that before..." Adali muttered.

Azah smiled, proud she'd learned _many _things form her master and they weren't all proper.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Stars...now it makes sense." He whispered.

Aenanys smiled, thinking about some of she and Janekah's past adventures as the waitress brought the next round of drinks.

* * *

Janekah began to sip her new drink, quickly. Azah's eyes widened. "Master!"

Qui-Gon downed the entire drink, causing Obi-Wan to gasp.

Aenanya too drank her entire drink in what seemed like five seconds then motioned for another round.

"Master!" Adali said, staring wide eyed.

This was becoming ridiculous, their Master's were going to be drunk, if they already weren't. Obi-Wan's heartbeat quickened, this was madness.

"Anyone up for dancing?" Janekah asked, grinning. Azah felt like she could crawl under the table.

"Dancing? The three of us?" Aenanya asked, looking over at Janekah.

Adali put her head down again, this was not going to be good.

"Yes! It'll be great fun!" Janekah shouted, beaming, seeming more than a little drunk.

"All right, let's go!" Aenanya jumped up.

Both other Master's hopped up, excidedly. Obi-Wan put his head down on the table, he didn't want to see this. Azah groaned.

Adali then raised her head, staring in shock. How could they do this? This was worse than torture, far worse. The masters began dancing, all three together, crazily.


	21. Another bad feeling?

_A/N: All right guys, this is the final chapter. I'm sad to say this story is now officially complete. Thank you so much to those of you who have been faithful readers! _

* * *

**Chapter 21- Another bad feeling**

"Stars!" Azah exclaimed when she looked up, she had to turn away. "I don't know them. That's it, they've all gone completely mad. There's no other way around it."

Obi-Wan groaned, glad he couldn't see what his Master was doing.

Adali closed her eyes, too embarassed to continue watching. "Why are they doing this?" She put her head in her arms. "How long must we endure this?"

"If this is punishment for sneaking out I'd hate to see what they'd do for something worse." Obi-Wan shuddered.

"I know, they _are _very immaginative." Adali glanced over at him.

"They're Jedi. They have to be. I only hope I'm that creative as a Master." Azah mused.

"Ah ah ah!" Adali shuddered, looking away from them all again. "I hate to be the one saying this, but can we get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never say that." Azah said, relieved.

"Here we go again." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Why wouldn't I say that. Do you really want to stay here and watch that," she pointed to the masters, "because I sure don't want to stay here."

"Right. Let's go." Obi-Wan and Azah said in unison, looking at each other and standing. Adali stood as well, and they headed off towards the door, just barely escaping the sight of their masters. The night air surrounded them as they walked out into the lower levels of Coruscant yet again. Obi-Wan felt that this too was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Come on you two! What are you waiting for!" Azah shouted, pulling them along. 

"So now that we're out, where to next?" Adali said smiling. If they were going to spend the night out, she might as well have fun before they got into trouble.

"The world is our playground. We can go anywhere...but preferably anywhere but here." Azah said, looking at the entrance she saw their masters, and she began to run. They took off running after her - she was right, the world is their playground, but they must get away before they can play on this jungle gym.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan muttered as they ran off into the night.

* * *

_A/N: All right, I know you've enjoyed this story and thank you again for reading. If you are interested in reading more about the adventures of Azah Keel, Adali Odai, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, please tell me...I'll write more, and I'm always open to ideas!_


End file.
